Talk:Storm Front (episode)
Parts? Can you provide reference for where it says that "Storm Front" is a two-parter? StarTrek.com seems to indicate it isn't ( doesn't mention it being a two-parter, or the first episode being Part I of a two-parter, just the first part of a 'multi-episode arc'). -- Michael Warren 11:48, 16 Jul 2004 (CEST) :Yeah, multiple Trek news sites have carried a press release announcing that Manny Coto has been promoted to Executive Producer, and that the title will be "Storm Front, Part I". Have a look at this. Alex Peckover 12:18, Jul 16, 2004 (CEST) Is this episode racist? Does anybody think that the name of this episode was taken from that racist website, stormfront.org? White House pic Added White House screenshot. I'm not good at writing article text, but I can make more screenshots if needed. -- Tired 00:43, 10 Oct 2004 (PDT) Featured article "Storm Front, Part I" -- thorough summary of episode, with informative pictures that show all the major characters (with the exception of the regular crew, of course!) --Defiant | ''Talk'' 13:42, 27 Mar 2005 (EST) : Support -- An excellent article, just like all of Defiant's other episode summaries -- Rebelstrike2005 04:58, 28 Mar 2005 (EST) : Support, Superb summarization. Pleased with image inclusion criterium evidenced in this article. — THOR 16:59, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) : Support -- Agreed. Excellent work. --Brad Rousse 17:08, 1 Apr 2005 (EST) : Support -- I think the background information included makes this a special article. I just wish I could write something like this! -- zsingaya 05:17, 5 Apr 2005 (EDT) : Support - An excellent article. I especially like the link to the Production Report on StarTrek.com. Good work. Alex Peckover 07:29, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT) Removed comment Removed the following as an uncited similarity: * It is perhaps not coincidental that the Enterprise intercepted a broadcast of The Shadow radio program, as at the time (1944-45) the lead actor on that series was . I did not remove it, but I wasn't sure if the following comment was appropriate. To me, it falls along the same lines as the above comment, but I wasn't sure if this was different since it deals with Star Trek. This episode is the second time that a character from the past mistakes a character from the future for a naval officer due to their affiliation with the Enterprise, the first being Edith Keeler and Dr. McCoy in City on the Edge of Forever.--31dot 12:19, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Reused footage? Just a thought - I was here watching this episode, and I noticed something that I hadn't before. When they are showing the capabilities of the plasma rifle and the building is destroyed, is that footage from The Killing Game?? I didn't see a mention of it in the article and was just wondering if anyone else noticed that. -- Matt 19:41, 08 Apr 2009 (EDT) :My guess is not, although it's been a bit since I've seen TKG.--31dot 02:47, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Joe Prazki Removed: "The informer who has seen Ghrath is also not named in the episode, although he is called Joe Prazki in the script." At 30:28, the Na'kuhl agent that was summoned says "Prazki?", pronounced "praht-ski". Since that is the name of the person he was looking for, it was mentioned on-camera. Possible Date The speech from Winston Churchill that's played in this episode is called "Gift of the Common Tounge" and it was recited by Churchill on September 6th, 1943. Hoshi also stated during this episode that she "picked that up half an hour ago". This seems to place the episode during an alternate version of those events. Do we want to put a note in the article? 02:13, April 11, 2017 (UTC) :I think it would be OK to note what speech was heard in the episode, but not attempt to use that to date it, as it could have been a different date in the alternate reality. 31dot (talk) 09:29, April 11, 2017 (UTC) ::The date of the events is already confirmed elsewhere in the eps as 1944. The origin of the speech is already handled at Winston Churchill, which imo is the more relevant page. -- Capricorn (talk) 20:46, April 12, 2017 (UTC) :::Just because she picked it up half an hour ago doesn't mean it was broadcast (originally) in 1944 in Trek. There are plenty of old signals bouncing around waiting to be heard. Or she could have picked up a re-broadcast. --LauraCC (talk) 19:20, April 13, 2017 (UTC)